


this is why we don't cook

by gigglyjaehyun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, M/M, this is based off that instagram video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyjaehyun/pseuds/gigglyjaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton decides he wants to make some spaghetti and luke volunteers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is why we don't cook

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought that Instagram video was really cute so I decided to write a one-shot

If you were to ask Luke and Ashton why they were bouncing around a supermarket at eight o'clock at night, you wouldn't get an answer. You wouldn't get a logical one, anyway. They're hopping from one aisle to the next, dropping various food items into the basket Luke's holding, and making far more noise than necessary. But they don't really care. No one else is in the supermarket at this hour, anyway.

The boys had spent a long day recording in the studio and there was no food in the house except for some yogurt cups. Ashton said that he wanted to make spaghetti, not for any particular reason, which was strange, considering he could barely even cook. Michael and Calum thought it was stupid to go shopping at this hour just to make spaghetti, but Luke never thought Ashton was stupid, so he promised to help. The two boys hopped over to the laptop and printed off a simple recipe (because simple is what they were capable of) before heading off to the store.

They're whizzing through the place like a couple of excited middle-school boys, and neither of them is exactly sure why they're so excited to cook spaghetti. Luke reminds Ashton to be quiet when he laughs really loudly at a jar of spaghetti sauce. 

"Why?" Ashton says. He glances over at the checkout clerk who appears to be a young college student, lazily scrolling through his phone. "He doesn't care." Luke looks over and accepts what Ashton's said, allowing Ashton to continue laughing at the jar of sauce. There's nothing funny about the jar of sauce, but oh well. 

Soon they're back at the house with plastic bags of groceries in their hands. It's dark and cold outside and they're way more enthusiastic about cooking spaghetti than they should be, so they're in the kitchen quickly. They can hear the faint sound of Michael and Calum shouting at the television in the other room; they're probably playing videogames. Ashton has a recipe in his hand and Luke's grabbing the items out of the bags and setting them on the island countertop as Ashton reads off the list.

As soon as they've double-checked their ingredients, Ashton claps his hands together.

"Right, let's get to work! I need a large pot."

"A what?"

It takes a combined effort to find a large pot, apparently, and even with both of them opening and shutting cabinet doors, Ashton's pretty sure that taking five whole minutes to find a "large pot" is a little extreme.

After a long series of clanging and crashing sounds, Luke waves the large pot in front of Ashton's face.

"I won." Luke teasingly smacks his hand on the back of Ashton's head as a victory announcement, because apparently it was a competition.

"You're not funny." Ashton tries to pout but ends up giggling instead.

Ashton reads the next step out loud while Luke sets the pot on the stove. 

"It says we need three quarts of water." Ashton opens the cabinet above the stove and pulls out a large, clear measuring cup. With the cup in one hand and the page of instructions in the other, Ashton holds the cup under the tap while Luke runs the water. Luke must've been blanking out because he fails to turn off the tap before the water begins pouring over the edges and onto Ashton's hand. Ashton shouts Luke's name in annoyance before jolting the cup up and spraying Luke in the face with some of the water.

"Dude!" Luke groans. Some of the water soaks through his Vans shirt, so he lightly kicks Ashton in the shin for that. The cup topples out of Ashton's hand in mid-air as soon as Luke's foot comes into contact with his shin, soaking the wooden floor beneath them. Ashton laughs sarcastically before telling Luke to go fuck himself. 

It takes them at least ten minutes to finally fill the pot with the correct amount of water, but that's only the first step, and there's still a puddle of water on the floor, so Luke retrieves a mop out of the storage room.

"This is why we don't cook," Ashton says as he watches Luke clumsily mop the floor.

"Why?" Luke responds. "I think we're doing a great job." 

Soon Ashton's clutching various cooking utensils in his hands while he stares down at the pot that's now filled with noodles and water. He's sure that half the instruments in his hands probably aren't necessary for cooking spaghetti, but, to be honest, he can't even tell them apart.

They have another pot filled with half-cooked meatballs, and the two of them are trying to find out how to use the kitchen strainer while they wait for the meat to cook. It's super messy, and some of the noodles end up lost down the drain anyway, but Ashton's quite proud because now they're halfway done. Ashton goes back and lightly pokes at the meatballs with a wooden spoon, unsure of what do, while Luke heads over to the island in the center of the kitchen and opens up the jar of sauce.

Luke dips his finger into the jar and licks the sauce off his finger. Deciding it actually tastes pretty good, Luke reaches back in for more while Ashton has his back turned and is intently staring at the meatballs. After a long stretch of silence, Ashton turns around to see Luke digging into the jar. 

"What are you doing?" 

Luke freezes with his finger still in his mouth. His lips are lined with red sauce and Ashton breaks the silence with a loud laugh.

"It tastes good," Luke comments, smiling. 

"Can't you get sick from that?"

"I don't know." Luke licks his finger clean. "Probably." 

"You've got some sauce around your mouth."

"Oh," Luke says. "Do you want to get that for me?" He has a smug grin on his face and Ashton's unsure why. 

"What? I mean, sure, I can get you a napkin--" Ashton begins reaching for a napkin but cuts himself off when he registers what Luke's saying. " _Oh._ " A smile spreads across his lips and he walks over, abandoning the meatballs. "If you want me to."

Luke nods and Ashton lets out a soft giggle before pressing their lips together gently. Amazingly, Ashton likes the taste of Luke's lips mixed with the spaghetti sauce, so he lingers on the kiss. Luke pulls Ashton closer and brings his hands down so he's grabbing Ashton by the waist before he turns the two of them around so Ashton's back is against the edge of the kitchen island. 

They kiss for a while, and they're in their own little world with their lips gently sliding across each other's. Ashton's thrown his arms around Luke's neck and their eyes are closed, both of them not planning on stopping anytime soon. The marble edge of the countertop is hard against Ashton's spine, but he doesn't care; right now all he cares about is the taste of Luke's lips. Their lips are soft against each other's, almost as if they were made for each other, and Ashton can feel the cold metal of Luke's lip ring gliding across. 

"Oh my God."

Luke and Ashton pull apart suddenly. They see Calum standing in the door frame with his eyes wide open and his jaw slightly dropped. The look in his eyes is filled with both fear and amusement, but no one can really blame him; he'd just walked into the kitchen to see his two band mates ravishing each other on the countertop. Luke and Ashton both flush deep shades of red while Calum looks between the two of them. "I was wondering why dinner was taking so long. I can't wait to tell Michael about this."

"No, Calum!" Ashton chases after Calum into the other room while Luke freezes and stands flustered, staring off at the wall and reevaluating his life. 

They end up eating spaghetti eventually, but the meatballs overheated into charred lumps, so they decide to leave them out. Luke and Ashton are quiet while they eat, mainly because there's no chance for them to say anything between the endless chatter of Michael and Calum teasing them. 

"I should've taken a picture," Calum remarks. Ashton gives Calum the middle finger and contemplates his murder.

"It's fine, there's always  _next time_ ," Michael says, and Luke jabs his elbow into Michael's side. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I don't even know how to cook spaghetti lol I had to look back at an old assignment I did for Spanish class where I translated a spaghetti recipe into Spanish  
> Anyway I hope this was alright haha


End file.
